Do It All Night
by SerenaXXXDarien
Summary: When Miku calls Kaito after six long years of separation, lust wins over logic. MikuXXXKaito, CHAPTER FIVE IS UP! CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Do It All Night**

MikuXXXKaito

Chapter 1:The Flight Back Home

It had been nearly 6 years since Kaito had last seen Miku. God, did he regret his decision.

Miku had just gotten through her first world tour and she too missed the company of the one she still called her own.

Kaito had since then tried to forget about her by surrounding himself with the most wealthy and well known women in the media. For he too was a singer but no where near the fame level of the smoking hot Miku Hatsune.

Kaito had just finished the music video for "Take on Me" as well as Luka,who at this point was lying spent on his leather couch in his dressing room. Luka then turned her attention to finding her bra and dress for she knew that this was nothing but pure lust. "When is your next video shoot?, the pinkette asked in a curious fashion.

"I'm not too sure myself, I know Len has the schedule, I'll text you later". And with that Luka turned on her heel and proceeded to go home for the day. Kaito would never admit it to anyone but in a strange way, Luka had a small place in his heart. Right next to singing but never anywhere near Miku's space.

Len was Kaito's best friend in high school and even college where they were both pursuing a music career. Somewhere down the line though, Len decided that singing the blues was not for him and turned his attention to filming music videos and well of course being Kaito's manager.

Kaito then disposed of the condom and zipped his pants when a buzzing noise from within his pocket went off. His heart felt like it had skipped a beat when he finally registered that it was her. Miku. He flipped open then phone and in a rushed voice spoke.

"Hello?",he said as his brain was still calming down from the sex.

"Kaito, Its Miku! How are you?!", Miku said rather ecstatic.

"I'm doing good, I heard you were done with your tour , how'd it go?"

"It was so much fun I wish you could've been there."

"Me too, I've been busy here , I literally just finished take on me tonight."

"Um Kaito..Can I ask you a favor?"Miku said worried.

"Anything for you Miku what is it?"

"Can I stay with you for a while? It's just for a little while until I can find a new apartment, I promise I will pay you for electricity and what not."

"Miku, my house is your house, you know you always have a bed here for you."

"Thank you so much, I knew I could count on you."

With that, Miku gave Kaito the arrival time and gate number for her flight and proceeded to hang up the phone. Kaito sighed as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. The woman he had desperately needed to hear from was going to be with him once again in his house and hopefully in his bed . He then grabbed his bag and scurried to his BMW since it was drawing close to 3 am.

The day had arrived and never the less Kaito was giddy like a school girl. And it showed.

"So Miku called you last night didn't she?" questioned Len. Kaito with a baffled look on his face replied,"How'd you know?"

"Miss Miku called me first last night to make sure your schedule was clear this morning to go and fetch her, I tell you what after 6 going on 7 years that girl just hasn't changed, she's still so considerate of everyone else's schedule before her own."

Kaito replied, "She's someone very special to me Len, you've known that since prom night senior year." With that Len excused himself out the door of the two story house and was gone.

Kaito then brushed his teeth, shaved his stubble from the night before, and splashed on some cool water for men. Miku got him that cologne for valentines day in high school and ever since then he couldn't bear himself to buy another fragrance. Quickly snapping back to the real world, Kaito then headed toward the mass of traffic which surrounded the airport.

After parking, Kaito headed toward the gate which was scribbled on a coffee receipt from the night before. As he watched the plane slowly crawl to a stop, his heart then started to bounce again. A swarm of people then filed out, some in suits some in casual attire as his eyes searched for Miku. Finally he had found her. She was wearing her hair in her usual style, those cute twin tails accompanied by her red holders. She also had on a jet black pencil skirt that rested right above her knees which would have any man drooling. Her shirt was extremely low cut and had a slight trim of lace which ever so sexily outlined her perfect breast.

Miku then ran towards Kaito as he did the same. The two then latched onto each other like jellyfish caught in each others tentacles.

"Kaito, I've missed you so much, I can't believe its been so long"

"Don't worry we'll catch up ."

Miku started to feel the heat in her cheeks escalate to a full blown blush. As always, Kaito's voice had a way of making her weak in the knees.

The two headed down to the baggage claim and then rolled the suitcases to the car.

Once in the car, Kaito did something that even took him by surprise.

He kissed her. A kiss that was long overdue, a kiss that should have happened 6 years ago. Miku then reciprocated the passion, as she felt a wave of warm wash over her. Her heart had never let Kaito go fully and here it proved her prayers were answered. Kaito then deepened the kiss and boldly darted his tongue swift and hot into her mouth.

Miku was quick to catch back onto his tricks, after all this time he hadn't even changed his kissing techniques. Their tongues slid over one another's with a hot slick passion that both realized was inevitable to fight. Kaito then sadly yet pulled away only to notice the voulturous paparazzi snapping photos from outside the small car.

Miku then turned to Kaito and said in a frightened voice,"We should hurry back to your house."

Kaito registering what she was saying, then jetted out of the parking garage and headed for the highway. Thirty minutes later the two were carrying Miku's luggage upstairs while exchanging small talk about how their lives had been and what not, before they were on the subject of relationships.

"So how is Luka? Len told me that you two have been working together since the music video for Cantarella." Miku asked, hoping that the rumors were not true.

"Luka, is just a coworker nothing more."Kaito said rather dryly.

"Would she get mad if she heard you say that?"

"……Look, it's not like were together or anything…"

"Then what are you lovers, fuck buddies?"Miku was getting rather upset by this point.

Kaito couldn't handle this anymore, here was the girl of his dreams nearly brought to tears all because of his stupid decisions with Luka.

Kaito then silenced her with a clasping of lips onto hers with such force that she ended up biting. Hard. At this point Miku's tears were evident as Kaito did his best to try to soothe her by humming. It wasn't working! As this was happening Kaito thought'At this point my cock would probably shut her up the best, no no bad Kaito! You are a gentlemen, but god her mouth is so damn cute!'

Miku then quit her blubbering only to realize that Kaito wasn't holding her anymore. Kaito then returned back to her with two glasses of red wine, one in each hand. Miku didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe that Kaito remembered the best way to calm her down. Alcohol.

Miku then flew at him which made him drop both glasses, making the red liquid stain the pure white carpet into a shade of blush. All Miku could think about at this time was her lust.

'I wish Kaito would take me to bed already I'm all revved up, god I want that cock, no no BAD Miku, you are a lady'. Finally her thought snapping back to reality, Kaito spoke.

"I'm sorry Miku, you deserved better than this, I….."

Kaito couldn't even think straight, his eyes diverted down to see a busty Miku already on her knees….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Do It All Night**

MikuXXXKaito

Chapter 2: Little Miss Impatient

"Kaito..I want you... I want this.."Miku said as she slid the zipper of Kaito's pants open with her mouth.

"Miku..." Was all that Kaito could utter before he felt warm from head to toe. Miku adjusted a bit on her knees before she began to suck. Hard. Miku wanted this badly, she had waited 6 years for him and she was indeed going to blow his mind.

"Miku.." Kaito said in a soothing voice as he rubbed the side of her cheek. He then one by one removed her red holders to let her sky blue hair flow freely down her back. He then aimed next for that tank top of hers since it was begging to be ripped off right from the start. He slowly tried to arch down enough to reach her breast but was thrown off by the fact that she was sucking on him.

"God damn this is the best blow job ever!"Kaito said as he tried hard not to come in her hot mouth. _'hold off hold off, don't don't, just breath man! you got this, but damn it she's sucking me so good, this tops prom night...oh shit'._

"Kaito, you can come baby, I don't know why you're holding off, is it bad?" Miku asked.

"Miku.. please don't stop, I'm so close.."

A huge grin then played across Miku's face as she took him in her mouth once again. Sucking so hard and deep, she could sense his release as she felt his cock twitch and jolt .

Kaito could handle this anymore, he clenched his teeth as he spoke to Miku as best as he could,"Miku I'm coming I can't hold off anymore!"

Miku opened her mouth wide to receive Kaito as his warmth flooded into her , oddly enough she miscalculated how much she could handle as some slipped down the corners of her mouth and onto her breast. She then felt Kaito go soft as she gave the tip one last lick, sending shivers down Kaito's spine.

Kaito then dropped down on the ruby stained carpet and wrapped his arms tightly around Miku. Kaito then tightened his grip around her as her scent intoxicated him; the smell of sweet cherry filled his nose as he slowly lifted her up into his arms." I want you Miku, no one else." Kaito said as he felt a lump in his throat. "Kaito, I've missed you so much why did you stop loving me?" Miku asked as tears were forming from her eyes."I never stopped Miku but please let's not talk about this now, but If I'm going to make love to you properly, it will be on a big comfy bed." he said as he soothed her sorrow with a kiss.

As Miku was clinging onto Kaito's neck, she noticed that they were now standing in Kaito's bedroom. Kaito then set Miku down on her own two feet and had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Miku to be stunned at the gigantic room. The floor was a shade of amber as the bedding corresponded to a hue of maroon and gold. Very lavish but none the less a man's type of room. Next to the bed were two nightstands, one with a lamp and the other with a picture and 4 roses tied together by a sky blue string wrapped around them. Miku then walked over to the table and picked up the roses as she tenderly traced the edge of the frame and felt lightheaded as she realized what was held in the square of silver.

In the frame held all sorts of forgotten feelings. Hurt, love and lust were just a few to name as Miku gritted her teeth yet couldn't help but smile as some of the events from prom played in her head. Kaito spilling punch on her dress, Meiko breaking her heels, and of course her night with Kaito. Miku then set the frame back down and plopped onto the bed with the roses in her hands, smelling the beauty of them and stroking the petals. Kaito then reemerged from the bathroom to see his number one princess sitting on his bed, holding the roses in her lap. "I hope you like those." Kaito said with a smile.

Miku then set the roses back onto the table and made her way over to Kaito."Kaito, before we go any further I need to know something, what do I mean to you?" Miku asked as her head drifted toward her feet.

"Miku, you mean the world to me, I never stopped loving you so get that thought out of your head, as far as Luka is concerned, she and I at a time were fuck buddies as you'd like to call us, but believe me she and I knew it was never going to go anywhere. I love you and that's all that matters." Kaito said as he walked closer to her.

"Kaito, I want to give you something that even Luka can't give you. Can you do something for me though?" Miku asked in the most seductive voice.

"Anything for you, Miku.." Kaito responded.

"Get on the bed."Miku commanded.

Kaito did as he was told and laid on the bed as Miku then straddled him. Miku then raised her shirt above her head to reveal her firm breast and tossed her shirt somewhere else for the time being. She then shifted her skirt up to her waist and this time removed Kaito's pants by hand. His erection was evident as she quickly glanced at Kaito for a little assistance with the pants. Kaito nodded in cuteness and indeed helped her out as he helped peel off the clothing from around his hips. Miku then tenderly placed her hands on the hem of his boxers and quickly got rid of them in one swoop. Kaito started to get nervous like he had before, for the 2nd time in his life he would be making love with someone he truly wanted to be with. No one night stand, no fuck buddy just Miku.

Miku then removed her striped blue and white panties and positioned herself above Kaito. Her entrance was warm and wet as she slowly inched down to ride him. Kaito then rolled her over faster than Miku could register what was going on. "Come on now Miku, you really think I'm going to fuck you so good with clothes still on? Now now off with the skirt." Kaito said.

Miku then removed the skirt, as Kaito removed his remaining shirt and then positioned himself on top of Miku. He placed his cock right in front of Miku's visibly wet pussy as he stopped to fish for something important. Where the hell where the condoms!? He knew he had some in his bag downstairs but to go downstairs and ruin the moment I think not. Miku then realized Kaito's confusion as she retrieved from her skirt the solution to their problem. Miku then tore off the corner and rolled the condom down Kaito's smooth, hard, shaft.

Kaito then placed himself once more in front of Miku again as he looked into her eyes for some sort of answer. She nodded quickly only to roll him on his back just as fast as he had done to her. Miku then gave a wicked smile once more and slowly slid him into her. The sight of his cock going into her wet pussy was so amazing he couldn't' help but moan rather loud.

"Miku... your pussy is so tight! god you are so fucking amazing."Kaito screamed in ecstasy as he felt her walls tighten. Miku began to feel lightheaded as she held her hands sturdy on Kaito's chest for support; he then reached to her wrists and held them securely as she slid up and down.

Miku could feel her release was needed as Kaito grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto all fours as he entered her from behind. Miku screamed in pleasure as she arched her back, allowing Kaito to go deeper into her. Kaito then starting pumping more furiously as Miku's screams kept getting louder, almost enough to break a glass for Pete's sake! Kaito then leaned forward and started to nibble on Miku's ear while his left hand found her nipple and began to rub and squeeze it with great intensity. Miku then reached back and grabbed his balls and began to slightly tug and rub them which made Kaito produce a hot moan in her ear. Just what she wanted to happen.

Miku then spoke "Kaito, I'm coming I want you to grab onto my hips with your hands and please give it to me hard." Kaito didn't respond for he was already placing his hands on her backside and taking in the view of her gorgeous ass. Kaito then did as he was told and slammed into her so hard Miku squeaked. If anything she was more shocked that he would actually do what she wanted. Her wicked smiled returned once again.

As Miku's voice escalated, Kaito increased the speed and depth as his balls smacked against her clit with such pleasure."Kaito, I'm coming, don't stop don't' stop! Please fuck me harder!".Miku yelled.

Kaito then felt a rush of warmth sliding out from Miku's sex as he released himself and collapsed on Miku's back. He wrapped both arms around her as he slowly slid out of her, frozen yet alive Kaito gently rolled Miku over on the bed.

"Kaito..."Miku said as she lovingly traced her fingers around his chin."I missed you so much please stay with me this time". "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, I'm not going anywhere Miku, I was a coward when we were younger and instead of facing our problems head on, I ran like a little bitch and I'll be the first one to admit that."Kaito spoke with confidence. As Miku perched her head onto his chest, she soon felt herself dozing off into a deep slumber. Kaito then slowly lifted away from Miku, disposed of the condom, and went to shut out the light, only to hear someone calling his name.....

To be continued! I will write the next chapter ONLY if I get reviews to let me know to keep going! I like your support everyone thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Do It All Night**

MikuXXXKaito

Chapter 3: Dilemmas and Cake In The Fridge

I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters etc.

(A/N: enjoy this guys! I'm having fun with this couple. Read and Review please!)

Kaito then glanced back at Miku lying peacefully in his bed as he turned his attention to the eluding voice. He threw on his robe and proceeded to head down the grand staircase. He could hear someone in the kitchen rustling through the pots and pans. He turned the corner and looked to see no one other than Len.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kaito barked.

"I was checking up my cake in the fridge, I tried calling you though, where is your phone?" Len fired back.

"First off why the hell is there a damn cake in my fridge let alone not yours, and keep your voice down you'll wake up..." Kaito tried to catch himself but it was too late.

"So that's what that moaning was coming from, next time keep it down, there's a shitload of paparazzi out there waiting to see who you're going to walk out of here with.".

Kaito didn't know weather or not to be flaming pissed or rather thankful that Len had stepped in the house to draw away SOME suspicion. "Len do me a favor, go home bud", Kaito said as he playfully chuckled and smacked Len's back. "Okay, I'll be going then Mr. Sexy pants, oh and one more thing." Len smirked.

"I don't like that look in your eye Len" Kaito said as he was backing away to the stove.

"You might want to tell Luka what is going on, rumor is she's pregnant," Len said rather stoically.

Kaito then turned on the stove as he placed a kettle filled with water on the burner. 'Luka, pregnant, no way we used protection every time, there's no possible way it can't be mine'. As he reached for the green tea packet that set next to the salt shaker he was startled to turn around and see Miku standing there in nothing but a sheet from the bed. She looked beautiful as the dim glow from a lamp in the kitchen bounced off her bronze skin. Kaito then tried hard not to ravish her, so he made himself concentrate on the kettle which was now screeching at him. He took two mugs from the cabinet and placed two bags of tea in each. He then poured the steaming water into the cups and handed one out to Miku, as she gladly accepted.

"I heard everything you know," Miku said as she raised her gaze to his. Kaito felt a hard lump in the back of his throat as the hot liquid trailed down his tongue. Kaito then looked hard at Miku and sighed.

"Kaito, I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about though" Miku said. "Why do you say that," Kaito questioned. Miku just giggled as she set down her cup on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck. "Just trust me; everything will turn out fine, okay?"

Kaito then followed suite, and set his mug next to hers as he then wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. For a short little thing, she's got some smoking hot curves! He then leaned toward her as he placed his lips onto hers. It was sweet and subtle, no where near hard and rough. Miku then twirled his jet blue hair in between her fingers as she moved in closer to his chest. The sheet then fell to the floor as well as Kaito's robe revealing hot flesh. Miku then traced her fingertips up and down his sides which sent a signal to his brain resulting in major Goosebumps. She then playfully grabbed his backside as she boldly nipped at his right ear. Kaito then lifted her up onto the counter top to continue what he started.

Kaito then trailed kisses down Miku's neck to her stomach where she placed her hands once again in his hair to help guide him. He then parted her lips as he slowly rolled his tongue up and down. He wanted to enjoy her and savor her as if she was an ice cream cone that wasn't going to be melting anytime soon. He then pushed a finger inside of her as he continued to pay attention to her pearl which was swollen with desire.

"Kaito, If you don't stop that I'm gonna come again... I" Miku said as Kaito pushed his way inside of her. Her walls then squeezed him rather tightly signaling that her release was closer then expected and his was too. As he kept pumping into her, his tongue danced on her nipples making them stand at full attention like soldiers. Miku ran her nails up and down his back as she was almost at her peak. She then opened her eyes and look up and Kaito.

"KAITO! IM COMING", Miku screamed as she released all over his cock. Kaito then played follow the leader as he too came. Just then as the two were coming back down from heaven, a bright light shone in from the porch window. A sea of photographers had broken in through the gate and found what they truly called a money shot. Kaito then grabbed Miku off the counter and ran like hell up the stairs.

To Be Continued......

so what did you think! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Do It All Night**

MikuXXXKaito

Chapter 4: Trouble Is Brewing

I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters etc.

"I've had my fair share of embarrassing moments, but that takes the cake." Miku cried. "How the hell could they have gotten in? The gate is always locked but…"Kaito's voice trailed off into a state of deep thought. "Well at least you didn't drop me."Miku giggled.

"I'd never drop you little missy, ok it's 10:30 this morning and I'd say we shower and then go see what Len has installed for the day, would you like to go with me babe?",Kaito asked. "Sounds good, I'll hop in first and then were going to have to do something about that carpet." Miku said.

"It's upstairs next to my room, here let me get your bag." Kaito declared. The two then ascended the stairs and Kaito followed with Miku's luggage. Miku then unzipped the bag, found her toiletries and stepped into the bathroom. She noticed something shiny in the middle of the shower and couldn't help but let out a loud fit of laughter.

"Kaito, why the hell is there a stripper pole in your shower, hahah oh my gosh this reminds me of prom night, was it Neru that fell and busted her ass in the party bus?" Miku asked.

"Oh yeah I think it was her, I remember I could go upside down and what not but I think you were the one that did the most tricks."Kaito said while winking at her. "I'll tell you what, you find me some music and I'll reenact prom night for you heh", snickerd Miku.

Kaito then scurried around the bedroom like a chicken with his head cut off trying to find the portable radio. After locating it under his clothes from the night before, he found some smooth jazz and set it inside the lavish bathroom and turned up the volume. "Ok babe, impress me!" Kaito said.

Miku then turned on the shower as she proceeded to step inside, wearing only her black lace thong and a red bra that wasn't leaving much to the imagination. She gracefully hooked her right leg around the slick metal while her hands started roaming her body, as if she was making a blueprint for Kaito's hands. She threw her head down and back as water cascaded from the tile walls.

At this point, Kaito didn't even realize he had unzipped his pants to reveal his hard stiff member, pumping up and down in a fast paced motion as if he was consumed in a eternal flame. Kaito forgot how tantalizing Miku was, weather she was singing to an arena full of people or even just dancing to the radio while vacuuming, she was truly a visual piece of work.

Kaito closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as he began pumping away at his enlarged penis. He knew his release was getting closer as he tried to switch hands when he felt a wet hand grab him by the wrist. He looked up to see a sopping wet Miku still wearing her panties but had ditched the bra which was now laying at his feet.

The two then melted into each other as Kaito placed a tender kiss upon her lips which sent shivers down Miku's spine. Strangely enough she had expected him to be rougher since well he was just masturbating to her sliding up and down a slick silver object. Miku then used her tongue to pry open Kaito's mouth as she boldly dragged him forwards towards the steamy mist.

Kaito followed her lead and proceeded to open his eyes just wide enough to make sure she wasn't about to stumble over anything while Miku kept moaning in his ear. Once in the shower Kaito grabbed Miku's wrists and placed them high above her head as he began to nip at her sensitive skin, while leaving little bite marks down her neck to her chest.

Miku was in heaven; finally he was the one in control. She had never felt so safe before, usually she would try to find solace in others while on the road, but after failed attempts and a previous marriage, Miku wanted something more, something with passion anything but flings.

"Kaito, I need to know something…" Miku said while she lifted his head to her gaze. Kaito just looked into her beautiful eyes for he knew something was up. This wasn't going to be a question like the night before in bed, but rather something on a more serious note. "Let's get clean then talk ok Miku?" Kaito said.

In her head Miku knew he didn't mean it like he said it but she was accustomed to how a guy would try to say their relationship was over in a nice way. 'I'm probably just over analyzing it, stupid vagina and estrogen for making me think like this, damn it' Miku thought to herself.

She picked up the soap and proceeded to cleanse herself from top to bottom, while Kaito had already stepped out and placed a big comfy robe next to Miku's towel. She needed to ask this question, this was something she had put off for far too long.

As she stepped out of the steamy shower, a burst of cold air hit her skin, making goose bumps appear up and down her arms as well as her chest. She looked around in the tiny bathroom to find the door was closed and there was a luxurious robe waiting for her.

She tied the sash around her waist and slid her hair over the collar, before opening the door handle slowly to hear the sound of breaking glass and a woman's scream.

To Be Continued….

**Alrighty then folks, I got my new job about a week ago and I really love it! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as usual as I do but I'll do my best.! PLEASE R&R I thank all my readers who are supportive and dig my style!**

**Love, **

**SerenaXXXDarien**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do It All Night**

Chapter 4: Anything but This

I don't own Vocaloids or anything etc.

**Here's a recap from last chapter!**

**She tied the sash around her waist and slid her hair over the collar, before opening the door handle slowly to hear the sound of breaking glass and a woman's scream.**

Miku quickly raced to the landing next to the stairs as she peered through the opening of the metal frames. She could see Kaito and some woman arguing over something but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She then hopped down the stairs to the next landing and viewed something Kaito never wished she'd see.

"How dare you change my key you bastard! I'm the one here carying your fucking child!",Luka screamed. It was confirmed she was about 3 months pregnant but Kaito knew better than to believe her. "Luka, it can't be mine, we used protection you know this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere.", Kaito stated."If anything it's probably Gakupo's why don't you go bother him with this news before I call the damn police, I've told you before you could stay here but by no means is this house yours!",Kaito was screaming at this point.

"That smug rat! Like hell it's his,",Luka shot back. "At least I wasn't the one who decided to have a threesome without protection, the fact that Len and damn eggplant lover decided to post that on the web surely wasn't a good way to get attention I hope you know.",Kaito said with leverage in his voice."I'll even wager you did it to top Miku's video with her Ex husband, didn't you? Well I've got news for you sweetheart you using me as your meal ticket ends here, right now."

Luka was furious, she had never wanted that tape to surface, it was suppose to stay hidden . Len however came clean to Kaito about his indiscretions with Luka, and truly didn't want any harm to be done to either careers. The news ran with the story anyways and of course Kaito was linked to being her previous "lover" and then came the comparisons. Kaito had no idea why Miku was so strong through everything. Something that would usually tear someone at the seams, didn't really bother Miku, either that or she sure as hell was hiding it well.

Miku and her Ex Husband, Leon, were in Vegas and hell it ain't Vegas unless you party. The two then got hitched in a little chapel and before you knew it, there was a busty Vocaloid sex tape. Miku however, didn't even know how drunk she was, but all she could remember next was the tape being sold in the gas station that she ran into to grab some snacks for the trip home. She was furious and grabbed the tapes and screamed at the clerk, demanding to know who sold this video to him. The guy just shook his head and called the cops at Miku's urgent request.

Never the less Leon decided to play dumb and pretended to have no involvement what so ever. Yeah right. 3 years later, Leon's conscience got the better of him and he litereally broke down and confessed to Miku, he might have been a bastard but at least he cared enough about Miku's career. Miku couldn't believe what she was hearing let alone doing at that point, she immediately marched down to the courthouse and divorced him right then and there. In her opinion it might have been the best and worst decision of her life.

Luka kept rambling on and on about Kaito should accept responsibility for his actions and atleast give her some money. Miku's stomach was turning in knots as she thought how in the world she could stop them from fighting. Miku then raced down the stairs,her heart fluttering with each step as she began to feel pain in her chest. Luka was becoming louder and louder at this point, and she immediately grabbed the closest thing to her. A kitchen knife.

Kaito looked to his left and saw Miku running towards him, tears streaming down her face. And then everything went quiet. Luka's scream shook them both up as they realized the knife had pierced something odd. Flesh..

Sorry it's sooooo short I just had to get this idea out of my head!!!!

Huggles,

SerenaXXXDarien


	6. Chapter 6

**Do It All Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid of any of it's characters. Just this plot.

Miku's face then went from a stoic stare to a full fledged cringe as she peered down towards the ground. The blade of the knife barely visible inside the flesh of her own stomach. Miku winced in pain as the stainless steel instrument was then being pulled out, her open wound getting use to the cold morning air.

Kaito threw the knife down on the ground as he lunged for Miku's frail body, while Luka grabbed her purse and began to run towards the front door. All Kaito could do at this point was cry and cradle Miku back and forth in his arms.

He managed to grab his cell phone and dial for help. "Miku, hold on please don't go, stay with me, stay with me baby ."Kaito begged. As paramedics soon were surrounding the kitchen area. "Kaito…"Miku began to say right as the EMT began rolling her out of the lavish mansion.

Kaito grabbed Miku's hand and proceeded to jog right by her side all the way to the waiting ambulance. "Stay with me?" , Miku asked looking tenderly into Kaito's tear filled eyes. The two then were on their way to the hospital to further treat Miku.

"Kaito…Remember the first day I kissed you?" ,Miku asked in a quiet voice. "Kaito then smiled as he looked down at Miku and gently kissed her forehead. "Remind me again baby, I love it when you tell this story to me.", Kaito said as he let out a small chuckle.

I remember I had a dream about you and something inside had made me think about you since I wasn't too sure how I felt". Kaito squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear," Go on baby". Miku blushed as she began to speak again.

"I remember we were just hanging out watching goofy movies and anime when I had stated on the phone with you I had something I needed to tell you about, and that it truly was important. I'll never forget the concerned look on your face when you turned to me and asked me what it was. Oh I remember I asked you so boldly that if you liked me so much why you didn't kiss me. Then wham I flew into you!"

"I just had to kiss you Kaito, I couldn't help it. You treated me so well on our first date that I knew I had to hold onto you, that you were and still are very special. You're one of a kind and it shocks me that there are such things as gentlemen still left in this world."

"Miku….", was all Kaito could say before collapsing onto the aquamarine goddesses torso. "Kaito… I want to ask you something because I fear I might not get the chance to ever muster up enough courage like this ever again but I need to know something" Miku said in a raspy, faint, voice. The grip on Kaito's hand almost vanishing to a soft resting began to scare him as he looked down at Miku to see her hand removing from his and into her bloody pants pocket.

Miku then let out a small squeak and raised her hand from the denim to reveal a shiny metal band. Miku then began to blush as she was getting ready to ask one of the most important questions in her life. She knew this was totally backwards but she needed to get an answer before her conscious side drifted to the deeper seas of her mind.

"Will you be my husband?", Miku asked with a genuine smile. Kaito was shocked, it seemed as if the words were taken right from his mouth. Miku had a bad habit of always stealing his thunder. Not intentionally but rather just awkward timing due to her stubbornness and his shyness.

Kaito leaned forward to kiss Miku only to feel the touch of ice against his own flesh Miku's eyes then began to flutter rapidly and her grip on Kaito was now non existent as her hand laid over the rail of the gurney. "Yes".

Miku couldn't believe it, he did feel the same way she was feeling. This was true, this was definitely real. Nothing in this world would break her from this feeling this relieved and safe satisfaction.

Kaito's ears then picked up a distinct high pitched tone which was everyone's worse nightmares. Paramedics rushed Kaito out of the way to gain better access to Miku, while one of the men had to restrain Kaito from interfering with his love.

The two men helping Miku were getting the defibrillators ready and charged as a tube was placed down her throat to try to give oxygen. "Charging…..Clear…", with that pulse Miku's body convulsed and Kaito began screaming and fighting even harder than before to be by her side.

He couldn't believe that here his dream girl was dying right in front of his eyes and yet there was nothing he could do. Kaito began to shout even more violently at the men to hurry and save her while Miku's vitals began to jump up and down across the tiny screen.

"Miku I know you're in there, don't leave me here. Come back honey, stay with me", Kaito began screaming at the top of his lungs in some attempt to reach Miku. And then nothing but silence, the stiffness of fear racing through everyone's heads.

The worlds favorite princess was either about to show miracles happen or arrive DOA……

To Be continued!!!

SerenaXXXDarien


End file.
